Syaoran's bear
by Meimi1
Summary: Shaoran a decidé de donner finallement son ourson à Sakura mais quelque chose de vraiment incroyable va arriver !!


**Syaoran's Bear** (L'ours de Shaoran)

Salut à tout le monde!!!!Je vais écrire une nouvelle fan fic où il n'y aura pas  d'action, et quelqu'un dira qu'il s'agit d'une fic pour pervertis, mais je ferai toujours ce que j'ai fait au début : écrire pas ce que j'ai construit, mais ce que j'ai imaginé ou rêvé…Donc oui, c'est une fic bien drôle et peut être un peu naïve mais bon, si vous croyez d'en avoir assez de mes fan fics ne la lisez pas^^.Quelqu'un dira que c'est la plus idiote des fanfics…il aura raison !Ah !Encore une remarque :il y aura quelque situation un peu osé donc c'est à vous de décider ^^ 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La porte s'ouvrit, et le jeune homme entra dans sa chambre déserte. Il était 6h du soir et il venait de rentrer chez soi après les cours de l'après midi. Shaoran s'enleva le sac du dos et l'appuya sur le bureau où il avait rangé quelques livres et des cahiers. A' sa gauche, la grande fenêtre laissait entrer les derniers rayons rouges du soleil qui allait se coucher. Tout était silence  dans la pièce, tout était bien rangé, tout était à sa place si on le voyait de l'extérieur. Lui, il était Li Shaoran, l'impassible, le froid, le jamais souriant chasseur de cartes ? Non. Son regard se posa pour une seconde sur l'ours noir qu'il avait cousit depuis des mois désormais. Il s'appelait Shaoran comme lui. Car il était le cadeau pour la fille qu'il aimait follement, le cadeau qu'il n'avait encore eu le courage de lui donner, le cadeau qui disait tout de lui. Et chaque fois qu'il revenait il voyait ce petit, pauvre ourson dont la tête faisait un peu pitié retombant sur la poitrine, qui semblait lui parler, lui dire qu'il était seul, qu'il voulait rejoindre  celle pour laquelle il avait été crée, celle à laquelle allaient les pensés de son maître, continuellement, celle qui ne le laissait pas dormir la nuit. Shaoran prit l'ourson dans ses mains et le regarda longuement. Il eut un peu pitié de soi même aussi. 

Shaoran _Il me faudrait du courage pour lui donner un si pitoyable truc !_ pensa-t-il.

Et pourtant il lui faisait tendresse. Shaoran s'était demandé ce que cet ourson signifiait, et pourquoi il portait son nom. Peut être ça voulait dire « Je suis cet ourson, je suis ton tendre amour, fais comme si c'était moi ? » Il rougit à cette idée.

Shaoran serra fort l'ourson dans ses mains et le jeta vivement en l'air, puis il s'abandonna sur le lit et porta la main sur le front.

Shaoran_ Sakura…._ Il soupira fort.

L'ours était tombé à la renverse par terre. Pour être un cadeau il ne le traitait pas trop gentiment !

Shaoran plia en arrière la tête et regarda la pauvre peluche.

Shaoran _Mon ami, tu me ressembles tellement ! T'as pas de chance !_ pensa-t-il.

Aurait-il continué à le maltraiter comme ça pour longtemps ?

Shaoran resta longtemps sans bouger du lit, perdu dans ses pensées.

Wei _Shaoran-sama, le dîner est prêt._

Shaoran _Merci. J'arrive._

Wei vit l'ourson sur le parquet : nous y sommes de nouveau, pensa-t-il. Il recueillit la peluche et la remit sur le bureau avec amour. 

Wei _Vous êtes trop cruel avec celui-ci, Shaoran-sama. Vous le détestez jusqu' à ce point ?_

Shaoran fronça les sourcils. _Oui. Je maudis le jour que je l'ai fait._

Wei le regarda tristement _Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas respect de vous-même ? Peut être que vous aimez vous faire du mal ?_

Shaoran se mis sur un coté ._Je ne sais pas, Wei. Je ne sais pas._

Wei sourit _Pourtant il est drôlement mignon je crois que la personne pour laquelle vous l'avez fait en raffolerait !_ 

Shaoran _ Hein ? _ Il regarda Wei dans les yeux, stupéfait. _Tu le crois vraiment ?_

Wei lui sourit tendrement c'était comme un père pour Shaoran, il avait toujours des conseils pour tout le monde, et ses mots arrivaient au cœur. Le bon serviteur lui posa les mains sur les épaules, Shaoran ne perdit pas un de ses mots.

Wei _Mon gars, je vous veux bien comme si vous étiez mon fils. Ecoutez moi quand je vous parle et croyez que je vous dis cela comme à moi-même. Vous ne devez pas craindre vous sentiments et encore moins ceux des autres._

Shaoran baissa la tête, il s'était un peu ému.

Shaoran fit un tout petit signe que oui de la tête.

Shaoran _Mmm !_ Qui voulait dire oui.

Wei, soulagé, lui caressa la tête.

Wei _C'est bon!Et maintenant venez,  sinon la soupe va se refroidir._

Shaoran _D'accord. Merci._

Le dîner fut bon comme toujours, Shaoran aida  Wei à desservir la table et à nettoyer la cuisine.

Ils étaient l'un près de l'autre, nettoyant les marmites quand il commença :

Wei _Maître Shaoran_ fit il_ vous connaissez le temple Hitakawa ?_

Shaoran _Hein ? Non je n'en ai jamais entendu parler._

Wei continuait à laver la marmite. _Eh bien c'est bizarre, car il est un des temples plus célèbres de Tomoeda. Il se trouve juste après le parc du roi Pingouin, avant le fleuve de Tomoeda. Vous vous rappelez du pont japonais où nous sommes allés lors du premier mai ? Le pont  où vous m'avez fait remarquer qu'il y avait plein de poissons rouges ?_

Shaoran _Ah oui, bien sur !ça a été l'année dernière !_

Wei _Exactement. Le temple ce trouve juste après le pont. Il y a un autel en marbre blanc  à coté ça vous dit quelque chose ?_

Shaoran _Ouais….Demo (*mais*) pourquoi ?_

Wei _On dit que ce temple –là soit particulièrement célèbre à cause des prières qui se réalisent. Surtout on dit que les jeunes amoureux qui vont prier là verront ses désirs réalisés._

Shaoran (rouge) _Ah…..ah bon! _

Le lendemain à l'école il entra en classe; il y avait déjà Eriol, Chiharu et Sakura qui bavardait avec Eriol. Des fumées sortirent vivement de la tête du pauvre Shaoran qui avait des projets meurtriers. Il s'approcha à pas lourds du group, le dos courbé Sakura le salua, mais il ne la regarda pas, foudroyant Eriol du regard.

Sakura (de nouveau) _Bonjour, Shaoran Kun !!_

Shaoran _Hein ?_Il vit qu'elle lui passait la main devant les yeux  pour vérifier qu'il l'avait entendue, il rougit.

Shaoran _Bon…bonjour….._

Sakura, un peu préoccupée _Est-ce que ça va ?_

Shaoran détourna les yeux _Comme d'habitude._

Sakura _ah… d'accord…._Eriol sourit.

La leçon commença. Pour toute la matinée il se répéta qu'il devait trouver le courage de lui dire tout. Et enfin à la recrée, il lui toucha le bras tandis qu'elle bavardait avec Tomoyo.

Sakura _Woé ?_

Shaoran _Je..Je dois te parler une seconde. Peut tu venir dans la cour ?_

Sakura _Ah.. Oui bien sur !_

Ils arrivèrent après deux minutes. Personne. Shaoran se tenait debout contre le mur, Sakura le regardait un peu préoccupée car elle avait comprit qu'il lui voulait parler de quelque chose de bien important. Le gars serra les poings et soupira.

Shaoran _Tiens, je….je t'ai….t'ai ….._

Silence.

 Et pourtant trois mots, c'est si difficile à prononcer ? Il repoussa de nouveau ce qu'il allait dire.

Shaoran (rouge) _Heu….co-connais tu le temple Hitakawa ????_ bégaya-t-il.

Sakura (effrayée : il lui cachait quelque chose ? Il faisait si longtemps que Shaoran était si drôle !)_Ah oui je le connais !!....pourquoi ?_

Le pauvre Shaoran rougit davantage _C'est..C'est que j'ai….u-une chose à te do-donner….e-et…_

Sakura (goutte de sueur sur la joue) _Et ?...._

Shaoran soupira, cherchant en soit la force d'achever la période^^ _..Et je me demandais si tu voulais venir là cet après midi…voilà tout ._il soupira.

Sakura (soulagée) _D'accord. Pas problème !^^_

Shaoran la regarda dans les yeux. _ Vrai.. Vraiment ?_

Sakura _Pourquoi je ne devrais pas? _

Shaoran détourna les yeux _ La…laisse tomber…_

Sakura _A' quelle heure ?_

Shaoran _A' 16h ça te va ?_

Sakura _D'accord…_Elle vit qu'il était tout raidi, alors elle lui donna le petit doigt  en souriant.

Sakura souffla douce comme le miel : _C'est promis !_

Shaoran : BLUSH !

Sakura revint en classe tandis qu'il resta encore un peu dehors. Il se laissa glisser par terre, la tête contre le mur. Le soleil lui éclairait les yeux pleins d'étincelles.

Shaoran ferma les yeux _C'est promis….._

Chiharu  et Tomoyo étaient dans le couloir, près du tableau d'affichage. Elles s'aperçurent que Sakura revenait vers la classe.

Chiharu se précipita, très excitée _Dis donc ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit ?????_

Tomoyo fit de même, si que Sakura ne savait plus que penser.

Sakura _Eh bien il m'a dit qu'il veut me voir cet après midi pour me donner un truc…_

Chiharu (toute contente) _Je le savais ! Je le savais !!C'est évident !!!_

Sakura (naïve) _Heu…quoi ?????_

Tomoyo rigola _Non, Chiharu-chan, ça ne va pas !!!_

Chiharu (déçue) _Mais Tomoyo –chan ! Elle devrait le savoir comme tout le monde !_

Sakura _Comme ????_

Tomoyo _Il ne faut pas se mêler des affaires des autres ! S'il te plait garde le silence !_

Chiharu _Pffffffff…._

Sakura _ ?????Quoi ?_

Chiharu _Sakura-chan c'est un rendez-vous, tu ne comprends pas ???_

Sakura rougit tout à coup ._Woééééé !!!!Mai…Mais que dis tu, Chiharu-chan ? Hein ?????_Sakura se prit le visage tout chaud entre les mains.

Tomoyo secoua la tête _Chiharu-chan, je te l'avais bien dit !!!_

Chiharu _Au moins elle le sait maintenant^^_ Elle appuya la tête sur les mains jointes.

Sakura, troublée, sentit son cœur battre, le couloir lui parut étrange et sombre, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Ça ne se l'attendait pas ! Chiharu rigolait tandis que Tomoyo se préoccupa un peu car Sakura semblait en transe.

Tomoyo _ Sakura-chan, est-ce que ça va ? _

Sakura (rouge) _To…Tomoyo-chan…_ fit elle, péniblement. Tomoyo sourit.

Sakura _Tu…tu le crois vraiment ???_

Tomoyo _Oui je le crois._

Sakura soupira, se sentant toute drôle, toute anxieuse. Shaoran  était si bizarre ce jour là ! Si timide ! Sakura le revoyait debout, la tête baissée, ils étaient seuls dans la cour….elle lui plaisait ???Il l'avait appelée car il l'aimait ???

Chiharu lui donna une tape amicale sur le dos. _Quelle chance, Sakura-chan ! Li-kun est tellement mignon ! Bon amuse toi cet aprèm et puis raconte nous tout !!!!_

Sakura tressaillit _Heeeeeeein ???????Chi-Chiharu-chan !!!!_

Tomoyo _Laisse la en paix !_

Chiharu _Sakura –chan, tu nous diras.._

Tomoyo haussa la voix _Chiharu –chan !!_

Chiharu _Ugh, d'accord…._

Shaoran revint tandis que les trois filles étaient encore là il vit qu'ils bavardaient très excitées, seulement Sakura, le regard perdu, semblait sur une autre planète. Ses joues se réchauffèrent : elles ne lui auront pas dit…… ?????

Chiharu _Oh-Oh-Oh !!! !!Sakura–chan ne te tourne pas !!_

Sakura _Comme ?_elle se tourna et vit Shaoran au fond du couloir, dépaysé. Alors elle rougit furieusement, prit le bras de Tomoyo et se cacha le visage.

Chiharu _Il s'approche !!!Allez souriez^^_

Shaoran détourna le regard et franchit les trois filles, sans rien dire. Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer.

Chiharu allait éclater de rire.

Chiharu ouvrit grand la bouche, mais Sakura l'arrêta : _Chiharu-chan, Je t'en prie, ça suffit !_

Chiharu _oh…d'accord…Désolée Sakura-chan._

Sakura revint en classe sans saluer Chiharu.

Tomoyo la regarda de travers _T'es satisfaite de ton œuvre ? T'as pas vu ce que tu as fabriqué ?_

Chiharu _Mais il fallait qu'elle se réveillait !_

Tomoyo se tapa le front de la main.

Ensuite Sakura n'adressa la parole à personne pour toute la matinée, et surtout n'osa regarder Shaoran qui était embarrassé presque plus que lui. Enfin ils revinrent tous chez eux. Sakura avait les rollers, mais préféra aller à pied et marcha tout doucement, observant le chemin, les pierrettes, les feuilles tombées des arbres. Tout était confus en sa tête,  et pourtant elle avait l'impression que rien n'avait vraiment changé. Les marchands travaillaient dans leurs magasins, les élèves allaient en bicyclette, les voitures circulaient .Elle vit un group d'élèves venir vers elle ils rigolaient et parlaient à haute voix d'un match de football. Il y avait deux filles et deux gars et le gars à sa droite entourait la taille de la fille à son coté. Sakura croit de reconnaître Shaoran et secoua la tête. Ensuite elle rentra chez soi silencieusement. Son frère préparait le déjeuner et se tourna.

Touya _Ohayou (*bonjour*), petit monstre ! Woé ?_Il vit sa sœur assise qui gardait le silence.

Touya _Woé ? Sakura ?_

Sakura cligna les yeux_ Hein ? Ah ! Ohayou Onii-chan _et baissa la tête de nouveau, tristement.

Touya _ça va ? T'es drôle aujourd'hui !_

Sakura rougit _Ah !!Mais oui. Je me sens un peu fatigué mais ça va._

Touya _Mmmmmm…..Godzilla ne va trop bien…._

Sakura _Je ne suis pas Godzilla……_

Touya savait que si elle ne lui répondait pas comme d'habitude il y avait quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils.

Touya _Dis moi _fit il d'un ton irrité _par hasard il s'agit du petit chinois ??_

Sakura recula avec la chaise  et rougit tout à coup. _Heeeeeein ?????Non !!!_

Touya _Il te gêne ?_ Il souhaitait vraiment que oui!

Sakura (tout bas, le regard vers l' assiette) _ No-non…._

Touya soupira et leva les yeux au ciel _Oh nooooon….._Il revint en cuisine et se mit à  trancher la viande bruyamment, d'une façon violente.

Touya _Si je porte la main sur lui ….. !!!!!!!!Je lui fracasse le crâne !!!!!!_Il donna un coup si fort qu'un morceau de viande tomba par terre.

Touya _Grrrrrrrrrrrrr………_Et il imaginait déjà comment le torturer…..

Sakura soupirait. Ensuite Touya lui porta le déjeuner et elle commença à manger sans y penser, puis alla au premier étage dans sa chambre. Elle se coucha sur le lit, fatiguée. Kero dormait lui aussi, mais dans le tiroir. Se sentant la tête lourde, Sakura ne s'aperçut pas du temps qui passait. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux il était déjà 15h 37.

Sakura _Woééééé !!!!!!Je suis en retard !!!!!_

Elle ouvrit l'armoire, prit un vêtement très joli et s'habilla en toute hâte.

Shaoran s'était rendu là presque tout de suite. Il était rentré chez soi pour y laisser son sac et se changer, mais il avait oublié de manger quelque chose, tellement il était émotionnable. Il portait des jeans et un pull noir sur une chemise blanche. Et dans ses bras, le petit ourson gris sombre. Il regarda ses yeux qui n'étaient que des points noirs, sa tête triangulaire, son corps petit et mince. Alors il le serra plus fort contre soi. Les cerisiers étaient en fleurs autour du temple des pétales tombaient après avoir tournoyé en l'air. Shaoran les regardait  tomber, en chaque pétale il voyait sa belle Sakura qui allait venir. Qui savait tout ? Aurait elle ri de lui ? Non, il la connaissait trop bien. Par contre il pensait qu'elle serait restée sans mots, car elle ne l'aimait pas, et tout cela l'aurait gênée. Car il en aurait souffert, d'aimer sans que ses sentiments fussent partagés. Et si cela la troublait, il s'en serait allé. A' Jamais. Désormais toutes les Clow Cards avaient changé, devenant des Sakura card. Donc il était inutile, sa présence absolument superflue…Il enlaça encore plus fort l'ourson.

Ensuite il entendit des pas derrière lui, provenant du temple.

Moine _Bonsoir, est ce que je peux vous aider ?_

Shaoran vit un moine très âgé et chauve, petit comme un nain qui marchait vers lui il portait une espèce de jupe rouge  très longue, des sandales avec des chaussettes blanches et une « chemise » blanche (on ne sait pas comment expliquer-____-).

Shaoran _Bonsoir Monsieur. Non merci mais je n'ai besoin de rien._

Moine (qui cherchait de lui vendre quelque chose) _Une amulette ? J'en ai beaucoup, pour l'école, pour réussir dans la vie, pour l'amour…._

Shaoran rougit _Non merci._

Le moine cligna les yeux. _Comme tout le monde. Personne ne croit au pouvoir de la prière, désormais. Ah ! Les gars d'aujourd'hui !!!_

Shaoran_........_

Le moine se retourna vers lui. _Dis moi alors, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

Shaoran _Ah….ehhhh.. J'attend une personne…_

Moine _Ah bon ? Pour faire quoi ?_

Shaoran s'irrita _Ce n'est pas votre affaire !_

Moine _D'accord…._

Mais il ne s'en allait pas, et commença à tourner autour de Shaoran  doucement. Cette façon de  se conduire le gênait terriblement. Shaoran sentait le poing lui démanger.

Shaoran _Enfin que voulez vous ?_

Le moine s'arrêta et regarda le gars malicieusement, les mains derrière le dos. _Que veux tu, plutôt !!!Pourquoi t'es venu ici ????_

Shaoran souffla. _Il fait un quart d'heure que vous tournez !!!Voulez vous vous faire ramasser ?_

Moine _Ah non mon gars !!Je ne suis pas un vieillard si gâteaux que ça !_

Shaoran_ (Pffff  j'en ai marre de lui !!!!!!!)_pensa-t-il.

Le moine vit qu'il portait un ourson dans les bras il se mit à le fixer malicieusement, alors Shaoran chercha instinctivement de le cacher.

Moine _Mmmmmm….._

Shaoran _ Avez-vous terminé ????_

Les yeux du moine se fixèrent pour un instant sur l'autel en pierre, puis il se retourna vers  Shaoran.

Moine _Tu sais mon fils qu'en général on vient prier au temple pour demander quelque chose pour soi -même ?_

Shaoran _Oui…_

Moine _Par exemple les élèves portent un simple objet comme une gomme, un stylo, et le laissent sur l'autel pour prier que cela leur porte chance…_

Shaoran écoutait en silence.

Moine _...car l'autel a plus de 860 ans et la légende raconte que…ça t'intéresse ???_

Shaoran (embarrassé) _Ah…bah…oui, continuez !_

Moine _Cet autel n'a pas été construit par les hommes. On dit qu'au 1140 d.C. les trois démons de l'eau, de l'air et du feu, qui cherchaient tous les trois de vaincre les autres pour  imposer leur pouvoir sur Terre, aient fait un pacte entre eux : comme leurs forces étaient pareilles, mais ils auraient pu détruire et anéantir les autres démons, ils renoncèrent à la moitié de leur puissance, qui resta emprisonnée à jamais dans l'autel de ce temple. Depuis ce jour là si on vient laisser un objet (n'importe quoi) sur l'autel et prie les trois démons, il recevra en échange une partie de leur pouvoir dans l'objet -même. Et ça porte chance^^_

Shaoran _Ah bon ?_

Moine _Ouais…_

Shaoran regarda sa montre : 16h 10, Sakura était en retard ! Mais il fallait se dépêcher quand même.

Shaoran vit que le Moine restait toujours là. _ (Pffffff il ne veut plus s'en aller !!!Comment fais je devant ce vieillard ????)_

Le moine commença à rigoler tout bas ._ça va mon fils ?_

Shaoran _Pffffffffff…….._

Puis le vieux seigneur se tourna vers  son temple. _Il faut que j'aille, c'est l'heure de la bénédiction._ Et il se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Shaoran soupira _Finalement !!_Il se précipita vers l'autel, appuya l'ourson sur le marbre blanc et joignit les mains, battant les paumes deux fois.

Shaoran _Je vous prie, Dieux du feu, de l'air, et de l'eau ! Faites en sorte que cet ourson que j'ai cousit pour la fille que j'aime ……._

Il n'acheva pas la prière : une carte chinoise  lancée par quelqu'un derrière lui s'attacha à son dos, des décharges électriques le foudroyèrent, il tomba sur l'autel et les décharges enveloppèrent l'ourson. Il cria très fort de douleur et s'évanouit, tandis que l'effet de la carte, carbonisée, était terminé et elle fini par devenir de la poussière.

Il ouvrit les yeux et il vit qu'il se trouvait  sur l'autel couché sur un coté. La tête lui tournait encore, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Donc il chercha de se dresser, mais il ne réussit pas, sa tête même ne pouvait pas se tourner. Mais ses forces n'avaient pas disparu, il se sentait bien après tout. Rien à faire, ses mains ne bougeaient pas…ses mains ???Il ne réussissait pas à les voire !!!Seulement les pattes de l'ourson, les pattes grises, immobiles comme lui qui étaient à la place de ses bras ! Non se dit il ! J'ai sûrement battu la tête et j'ai les hallucinations ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN PANTIN !!!!!!

Par terre, ses vêtements étaient tous éparpillés, avec ses chaussures et tout ce qu'il portait. Il ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler, et pourtant il n'avait pas perdu les 5 sens. Il sentait un vent faible pousser sur sa tête,sentait avec le tact le marbre froid sur lequel il était allongé,voyait les pétales de cerisiers qui tombaient des arbres,sentait le son du vent parmi les branches et l'eau du ruisseau qui coulait inlassablement .

Shaoran _Non, non, non, noooooooooon !!!!_ Il hurlait dans sa tête, mais naturellement personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

Qu'aurait il fait ? Son amulette était par terre comme ses cartes chinoises, impossible de les prendre. Et même si elles étaient près de lui, à quoi serait il servi ? Il était impuissant désormais, un stupide pantin. Et pourtant il avait aussi la conscience d'être un gars : oui, car il s'aperçu qu'il réussissait au même temps à voir et sentir son corps d'homme tout nu. En effet ses vêtements étaient tombés. Alors il se concentra et comprit que c'était sa peau qui sentait la froideur du marbre, que c'étaient ses yeux qui voyaient, même si emprisonné dans cet absurde état d'immobilité. Il ne réussissait qu'à cligner les yeux, à bouger les muscles du visage et à faire trembler un peu les membres. Ensuite il entendit des pas, quelqu'un s'approchait de l'autel. Le moine vit les vêtements par terre et les recueillit.

Moine _Quel impoli, il a laissé ses  affaires partout !!!!_ Dit il d'une façon moqueuse.

Shaoran (colérique) _ Hey !!!!C'est vous qui m'avez fait cela ???Répondez moi !!!!!!!!!!!!Fils de putain !!!!!!Je vous jure que je vous ferai cracher du sang !!!!!!!_

Le moine se porta une main à l'oreille. _Ummmm ? J'ai eu comme l'impression qu'un morveux voulait me remercier. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, Hihihihi !_

Shaoran _Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Faites moi revenir normale !!!!_

Le moine fit semblant de ne rien entendre, ramassa ses affaires et s'en alla tout doucement, en chantonnant et sifflant.

Shaoran _Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyy !!!!!!!!!!!!!_Il cria avec toute sa force, et resta sans souffle.

Shaoran haletait, ah !!!!La panic !!!!Qui l'aurait aidé ????Personne ne pouvait comprendre qui était il !!!Ce moine du Diable lui avait volé les uniques preuves de sa transformation. Mais même si on les trouvait qu'est ce qu'il serait changé ?

Shaoran _C'est la fin ! Quand quelqu'un me verra je serais mis aux ordures !!!_

Et il voulait pleurer, crier. Il sentit que des larmes voulaient jaillir, et il ne put pas les retenir elles coulèrent sur ses joues d'homme, tandis que le visage de l'ourson restait tout sec.

Shaoran _Sakura…_dit il entre les sanglots _je ne te reverrai plus…adieu, adieu mon petit fleur de cerisier…Je t'aime !_

Il eut pitié de soi même et de son sort misérable. Le moine l'avait attiré dans une piège, mais pourquoi ?

Shaoran _Qu'importe, désormais ? C'est la fin !_

Tap Tap Tap….

Shaoran _Hein ?_Les larmes cessèrent pour un instant de jaillir.

Sakura _Anf ! Anf ! Anfff ! Je suis tellement en retaaard!!!_

La jeune fille courait à en perdre haleine sur le pont rouge, ses pas résonnaient .Arrivée en face du temple, elle s'arrêta, les mains sur les genoux.

Sakura _Anf ! Anf ! Anf ! 16heu..heu..Heures et demie !!!!Pant ! Puff ! J'ai cru de mourir !!!_

Shaoran lui aussi il cru de mourir _Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!C'est moi !!!!!Je suis là !!!!!!!!!!!Sur l'autel !!!!!!_

Mais elle n'entendait rien elle se tourna, personne.

Sakura (qui pensait à haute voix) _Hum ! Shaoran-kun n'est pas encore arrivé ? Qu'il soit en retard ??Et pourtant ça me semble drôle !_

Shaoran _C'est moi l'ourson !!!!Je t'en prie !!!!Ecoutes moi !!!!!!_

Sakura (déçue) _Ou peut être il n'a pas voulu venir ?...._

Shaoran _Sakura…_

Sakura secoua la tête. _Non il viendra sûrement, il me l'a promis!!J'attendrai !!_

La jeune fille resta debout devant les marches du temple pour un quart d'heure,deux,trois,puis s'assit,fatiguée. Elle appuya le visage sur les mains.

Sakura _Shaoran-kun, qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?_

Shaoran _Pourquoi ne m'entends tu pas ? Oh, Sakura !!!_

Il savait ce qu'il serait arrivé : elle se serait fatigué d'attendre et s'en serait allée bientôt. Il serait resté seul, et puis ?

Shaoran _Qu'importe au fond ce qu'il m'arrivera ensuite si je ne pourrai plus te revoir !!!_

Il commença à pleuvoir tout doucement Sakura ne savait plus que penser.

Sakura _Au fond c'est moi qui suis arrivée en retard, pas lui. Peut être il a vu que j'étais pas là et il s'en est allé ?...._

Shaoran _ça me déplait._ La pluie désormais l'avait trempé comme une soupe, les gouttes d'eau sur sa peau coulaient des flancs, du cou, des jambes. Il sentit froid et trembla.

Sakura décida de se lever. C'était évident qu'il ne serait plus venu. Elle passa devant l'autel en pierre, sans se soigner des gouttes d'eau qui lui mouillaient les cheveux lumineux, et s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelque chose là-dessus.

Sakura _Woé ? Et celui –là c'est quoi déjà ?_

Il y avait un ourson, tout mouillé de pluie, couché sur un coté.

Sakura _Oh ! Une peluche !!!Qu'il est mimi !!!!!Oh pauvre de lui !!_

Shaoran _Heeeeeeeeein ???_

Sakura le prit tout de suite dessous les bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un caneton abandonné et le regarda dans les petits yeux noirs. Shaoran sentit ses yeux lui brûler d'espoir et de surprise.

Sakura _Je ne peux pas croire qu'on l'ait abandonné comme ça ! Oh le pauvre ourson, quelle tendresse qu'il me fait !_

Shaoran _Sakura !!!!C'est moi, c'est moi !!!!!!!!!Shaoran !!!!!_

Sakura  sentit qu'elle allait se tremper elle aussi, alors s'abrita sous le toit du temple. L'ourson était tout mouillé, mais elle le serra quand même contre soi amoureusement, comme s'il était vivent. Elle lui porta la petite tête juste sur le sein si que Shaoran bouillit. Le pauvre Shaoran était rouge pivoine, terriblement embarrassé !!Mais la poitrine de Sakura le réchauffait^^ c'était si beau, si doux, il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé néanche dans ses rêves plus beaux : sa joue et  sa bouche contre ses mamelles  moelleuses ….Il rougit davantage car il venait de penser un mot qu'il n'avait jamais osé  prononcer^^ Il tenait sa bouche tout près de son sein,cela lui permettait d'écouter le battement de son cœur et de s'enivrer du parfum de sa peau. Ainsi qu'après des mais et des non et des jamais  il s'abandonna complètement à lui, les yeux à demi fermés, les pommettes rouges et chaudes. Il jouissait des petits mouvements qu'elle faisait le poussant encore plus contre soi^^ et le laissant découvrir toute cette mollesse…

Shaoran (tout rouge, tout chaud) _Aaaaah……..Sakuraaa…….aaaaaaah !!!_

Sakura _Cette pluie ne terminera plus…_

Puis elle sentit des pas derrière elle, le parquet en bois résonna.

Shaoran se raidit _L'étron d'avant !!!!!!!Fais attention !!!!!_

Sakura _Oh ! Bonsoir monsieur._

Moine (souriant) _Bonsoir, quelle jolie fille que je vois !_

Sakura _A-ehmmm…merci, vous étés très gentil !^^_

Shaoran _Sakura, ne l'écoute pas !!!!!!!!Allons-en !!!!!!!!!_

Moine _Il avait bien raison d'attendre si longtemps…._

Sakura _Comme ????_

Shaoran _Moine du Diable !!!!!!_

Moine _Rien. Plutôt que faites vous ici ?_

Sakura _Heu…j'attendais une personne mais il n'est pas venu, puis a commencé à pleuvoir donc je suis restée ici._

Moine _IL, donc un homme ?_

Sakura (Rouge) _AH !...oui monsieur.._ Puis pensa _Mais que veut il savoir ??????_

Moine _J'ai été toujours ici et je n'ai vu personne, désolé._

Shaoran _Grrrrrrrrr menteur !!!!!!Je vais t'arracher les yeux !!!!!!_

Sakura (très déçue) _Ah vraiment ?_

Le moine fit un mmmmmm avant de dire _Non attend, je me souviens qu'un gars est arrivé. Oui bien sur, un gars brun, grand, impoli…_

Shaoran (furieux) _IMPOLI ?????????_

Sakura _Impoli ?_

Moine _Oui, il a attendu pour une bonne demie –heure, puis il s'en est allé._

Shaoran _C'est toi qui m'a fait cela !!!!!!!!!_

Sakura (triste) _Ooooooh….._

Moine _Est-ce que ça va ?_

Sakura secoua la tête _Oui, merci. _Puis _Ah ! A' propos, j'ai trouvé cet ourson sur l'autel ! Je crois que quelqu'un l'ait oublié. Pouvez vous le rendre à son maître ?_

Shaoran _Sakura nooooooooon !!!_

Moine _Hummm…..et pourquoi devrais je ? On l'a oublié, donc il n'est à personne, gardez le !!!_

Shaoran _Heeeeeeeeein ?????_

Sakura _Oh, vraiment puis je… ?_

Moine _C'est vous qui l'avez trouvé !_

Sakura (Toute contente) _Oh merci !!!!!!Je l'aime tellement !!!_Elle lui caressa la joue de sa joue.(à l'ourson,pas au moine,hein!!)

Shaoran (BLUSH !)_Ooooooooooohh…_

Moine _regardez, il ne pleut plus désormais._

Sakura _C'est vrai. Merci de tout !!!Au revoir !_Elle s'en alla tout en courant.

Moine _Au revoir^______^_

Shaoran _Et maintenant ?_

Sakura _Certes que Shaoran-kun est venu. Il a dit qu'il devait me donner une chose._

Puis elle s'arrêta tout à coup et regarda l'ourson.

Sakura (rouge) _Qu'est ce que je vais penser !!_Elle continua son chemin _Et puis_ se dit elle_ Si c'était vraiment son ourson il me l'aurait donné lui-même. Je le sais, je le connais !_

Elle rentra finalement chez soi. Sa première idée  c'était de lui téléphoner, peut être il avait eu un contretemps. Puis elle eu honte de soi même : et s'il était en colère avec lui car elle n'était pas venue ??

Sakura _Humm…._

Elle monta au premier étage et entra dans sa chambre, appuya sur son bureau l'ourson et salua Kero-chan.

Kero (collé contre l'écran) _Encore 1000  et ce sera le record !!!Ahahahaha !!!!!!_

Sakura _Kero-chan encore ce vidéo -jeu ???Pas possible !!_

Kero _Sììììììì je vais franchir la porte de la ville enchantée…._

 Sakura _Woééé…d'accord moi je me change les vêtements je me suis toute trempée sous la pluie._

Kero _Oui oui…_

Shaoran (pivoine) _Coooooooomme ??_Il frissonna tout, il voulait lui dire non, arrête toi !!!Mais il était là, juste devant elle, ne pouvant pas se tourner, ne pouvant pas sortir de la pièce ! Mais  les yeux il pouvait bien le fermer, donc il le fit. Demo (*mais*) ^ ^;;;;;; il était trop curieux, effrayé de devenir un voyeur et excité au même temps, si qu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux tout doucement, l'un après l'autre, timidement, et vit la belle qui s'enlevait tranquillement la robe ne restant qu'avec le soutien-gorge et le slip.

Shaoran BLUUUUUUSHHHH Son pauvre cœur risquait d'exploser.

Comment faire ? C'était plus fort que lui, comment ne pas la regarder ???

Malheureusement pour lui le spectacle dura peu car elle ouvrit l'armoire pour s'habiller de nouveau.

Shaoran soupira, soulagé. 

Sakura _Et maintenant je le sèche._

Shaoran _ ????_

Elle prit de nouveau l'ourson et le porta dans la salle de bain, prit  le sèche -cheveux  et commença à le sécher.

Sakura _Voilà t'es comme nouveau !_

Shaoran sourit. Puis Sakura revint dans sa chambre, appuya sur le bureau la peluche et se mit à étudier. Pour tout l'après midi il resta devant elle sans bouger (il ne pouvait pas), donc n'ayant rien autre à faire la regarda pour tout le temps. Que c'était beau, la regarder sans devoir se cacher ! Ah ! Sa belle Sakura ! Avant il aurait voulu se gifler mais désormais !!!!

Quelques fois elle regardait l'ourson qui lui plaisait beaucoup toute souriante ^ ^.

Shaoran _Heureusement qu'elle ne voit que l'ourson _pensa –t-il craquant. _Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour un pantalon !!!!!_

Après le dîner Sakura revint dans sa chambre se déshabilla (de nouveau !) laissant Shaoran avec les yeux grands comme ça O__O, puis se mit son pyjamas subtil et se coucha.

Sakura _Mais…_

Elle se leva et alla rejoindre le bureau où elle avait laissé l'ourson. Elle sourit.

Sakura _Tu dormiras avec moi !!_

Shaoran bouillit_ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sakura le prit doucement comme une mère prévenante et le coucha avec lui sous les draps. Et encore, elle le serra contre son sein chaud qui glissait sous le pyjama, lui caressa la tête de la sienne tout en passant les lèvres sur lui (car il était souple !) s'amusant comme une fillette de 6 ans. Je vous laisse imaginer comment allait il ! Sakura qui l'enlaçait, qui lui caressait tout le visage de ses lèvres passant sur les siennes aussi, et encore et encore !!!!Résister ????Pffffffff rien à faire !!Si elle l'attaquait avec ces armes là !!!Il s'abandonna à son petit coin de Paradis pour toute la nuit.

[C'était de sa faute si elle ADORAIT les oursons ???]

[N.d.A. : Ok dans cette fic je crois que ce sera l'amusement des petits garçons plutôt que des filles surtout à la fin^___^]

Le réveille matin sonna. Sakura se leva paresseusement. Shaoran ouvrit les yeux et vit sa belle, son visage s'alluma et devint tout rouge. Quelle belle nuit qu'il avait passé !

Sakura _Oh non il est tard !!!_

Elle fit tomber par terre l'ourson d'un geste brusque qu'elle fit mais il était une peluche, donc il ne se fit pas mal. Seulement qu'il tomba derrière le lit et ne put pas voir Sakura qui se changeait la linge de corps (ça peut arriver qu'il tombait là !), il n'en pouvait plus des émotions fortes ! Puis Sakura rangea sa chambre, remit l'ourson à sa place et s'en alla.

La matinée fut longue, si longue sans « elle » !!!!Et puis il n'y avait personne sauf Kero qui lui cassait les pieds en jouant tout le temps à « Les deux tours ».C'était pas très beau tout cela, heureusement que Sakura revenait chaque soir le réchauffer^^ Quand elle n'était pas là il se répétait qu'il devait chasser le feu qu'il se sentait dedans, mais la passion était trop grande.

En ce temps Sakura était en classe.

Sakura salua tous ses copains, sauf Shaoran qui n'était pas là.

Tomoyo _Sakura-chan ça c'est bien passé hier ?_

Sakura _Tomoyo-chan…non ce n'est pas comme tu crois._

Tomoyo _Pourquoi ???_

Sakura _Il est venu mais je suis arrivée trop tard. Je crois qu'il se soit fatigué de m'attendre._

Tomoyo _Oh non !!_

Sakura _Oui il s'en est allé._

Tomoyo _Quel dommage ! Mais dis moi à quelle heure c'était le rendez vous ?_

Sakura baissa la tête _A' 16h00._

Tomoyo _Et tu es arrivée là? _

Sakura _A' 16h30._

Tomoyo (surprise) _Ce n'est pas trop tard._

Sakura _C'est ce que je dis moi aussi._

Tomoyo _Je crois qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, peut être il est malade. Il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui._

Sakura _Ou peut être il ne veut pas me voir._

Tomoyo _Sakura-chan ! Pourquoi ??? Li-kun te veux bien, tu le sais !_

Sakura (rouge) _Vraiment ?_

Tomoyo (d'un sourire réconfortant) _Oui !_

Chiharu _Sakura-chan ?_

Sakura _Oui ?_

Chiharu _ Désolée pour hier !!!_

Sakura _Pas grave, je l'ai déjà oublié_

Le prof Terada entra en classe et fit l'appel.

Terada _ Daidouji !_

Tomoyo _Hai ! (*oui*)_

Terada _Li !_

Yamazaki _Il est absent._

Terada _Quelqu'un d'entre vous l'a vu ? Il est malade ?_

Personne ne répondit.

Terada _Dès qu'il se fera sentir dites le moi._

Tous _Hai !_

Sakura revint chez lui, un peu triste. Elle pensait à Shaoran et craignait vraiment qu'il fût en colère avec lui, mais souhaitait qu'il lui aurait téléphoné pour lui demander les devoirs. Donc elle laissa le portable sur la table pour tout l'aprèm, attendant son appel. Mais rien n'arriva.

Sakura _Il appellera quelqu'un d'autre._

Touya (soupçonnant) _Attends tu un appel ?_

Sakura (rouge) _Hein ? Non !!_

Touya grogna _Comme tu mentis mal !_

Sakura (dans le mille) _........._

Touya s'échauffa _Prends garde de ne plus appeler ce morveux !!!_

Sakura _Mais que dis tu ?_

Touya _Je sais qu'il tourne autour de toi !!!!Même si papa n'est pas là je t'interdis de sortir avec lui !!!!!Tu resteras dans ta chambre jusqu'au moment où il ne se sera fatigué de toi !!!!_

Sakura rougit _NON, t'as pas le pouvoir de me faire ça !!!!!!J'ai 15 ans après tout !!!!_

Touya _Et moi je suis ton frère !_

Sakura _Je te déteste !!_

Elle s'en alla en courant dans sa chambre, en larmes. Elle ferma la porte avec énergie.

Shaoran _Sakura ?_

Sakura _Tu ne sais rien de moi, Touya !!!!_

Elle sanglotait Shaoran se maudissait car il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

Sakura _Shaoran-kun, pourquoi ne me veux tu pas ?_  
Shaoran (rouge) _Oh, Sakura !!!.......je t'aime tellement !!!_

Elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais surtout lui parler..Car elle l'aimait…

Sakura était agenouillée près du lit, les bras croisés sur ce dernier.

Sakura _Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi le cœur me fait si mal ? Oh Shaoran-kun ! Maintenant que je ne peux pas te parler…seulement maintenant…_Elle savait ce qu'elle allait dire.

Shaoran _Mais alors tu….._

Sakura recommença à pleurer, les larmes avaient mouillé la couverte.

Sakura se leva et s'essuya le visage .ça ne lui importait plus de rien, elle devait lui parler.

Elle prit son portable et composa son numéro, attendit : personne ne répondait. Donc il n'était pas chez soi ?

Ensuite le soir elle alla se coucher et prit de nouveau l'ourson avec soi, le serrant fort. Il n'était pas le cadeau de Shaoran mais elle aimait penser que oui.

Sakura _Si tu était l'ourson de Shaoran…si tu l'étais….je t'enlacerais, comme ça….._Donc elle le serra encore plus contre soi, tout en le flattant. Shaoran se laissa aller, il allait trop bien, trop bien ! Et puis elle commença à l'embrasser éperdument sur le petit minois (sur la bouche quoi !), sur les paupières, près des oreilles, il frémit de plaisir. Shaoran haletait, il était rouge vif. Mais la torture c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à son étreinte et à ses baisers. Puis elle lui passa la main sur le thorax (Sur les pectoraux !) enfin elle se fatigua et s'endormit.

Shaoran avait les yeux qui lui brillaient.

Shaoran souffla fort _Si tu fais cela toutes les soirées je crois que je mourrai !!!!_

Sakura (endormie) _Je.. T'aime…..Shaoran-kun…_ 

[N.d.A.:Filles sensibles, ne le lisez pas !!!!!!]

Shaoran ne pouvait pas dormir, car Sakura aussi n'était pas tranquille, elle se tournait convulsivement d'un coté à l'autre. Elle avait oublié l'ourson, étant perdue dans ses cauchemars .Le pauvre ourson finit à la renverse, la tête à la place des pieds, sur le dos. Instinctivement elle sembla se rappeler qu'il était là, donc elle le chercha dans sommeil, enfin elle le trouva. Elle reconnut la tête et se mit à lui caresser celle là parmi les oreilles, tout doucement. MAIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ce n'était pas la tête (comme il était à la renverse) c'était au beau milieu des jambes (oui !vous avez bien compris !!!) Shaoran lança un cri sauvage.

Shaoran (super rouge !!!) _NON !!!!ARRETE SAKURA, ARRETE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Mais Sakura continuait inlassablement à lui caresser (ou mieux  à lui palper) les génitaux : la tête lui tourna effroyablement, le cœur battait comme un tambour, il se réchauffa dans tout le corps. 

Shaoran _SAKURAAA…NOOON …OOoooooooohh…ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…continuuuue !!!_ Shaoran brûlait d'envie.

Le pauvre gars était tout un bouillonnement, il ne comprenait plus rien sauf le plaisir qu'il sentait. Donc il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à les faire sangler, puis n'en pouvant plus il se mit à jouir comme un fou. Enfin elle s'arrêta.

Shaoran (essoufflé) _ooooooooooufff ! Mamaaaaaan !_

[N.d.A. :C'est fini, continuez la lecture^^ Les gars allez prendre une douche froide^^ ]

Il était tout mouillé de sueur il lui fallut une bonne demie heure pour se calmer. Sakura dormait tranquillement.

Le lendemain matin Sakura se leva comme tous les jours, tandis que Shaoran la regardait sans plus honte de rien. Il l'aimait et son corps le rendait fou. Donc oui il rougissait de regarder ses  rondeurs mais il ne pouvait ni voulait plus détacher le regard de sa belle. Il en était devenu esclave.. !!!

Sakura _A' plus tard, Kero-chan !_

Kero _O.k._

Shaoran _A' plus tard, Sakura. Je t'attends…._

[N.d.A. : Shaoran n'est pas devenu un cochon ! Tout simplement il a gagné sa timidité, mais n'allez pas penser que j'en aie fait un monstre sinon je vous tue !!!!]

Sakura sortit et arriva en roller à l'école de Tomoeda.

Sakura _Ohayou !_

Tomoyo _Ohayou Sakura-chan !_

Yamazaki _Quoi de neuf ?_

Sakura _Woé ? Tu dis à moi ?_

Yamazaki _Oui, je parlais de Li-kun. Il va bien ?_

Sakura _Comment « il va bien ? ».Pourquoi devrais je le savoir ?_

Yamazaki _Car vous étés amis, non ? Il ne t'as pas appelée ?_

Sakura _Non ! Je l'ai appelé moi aussi mais il ne répondait pas !_

Naoko _Vraiment ? Sakura –chan, il n'a appelé personne !!_

Sakura _Quoi ?????_

Tomoyo _Oh non !!!_

Sakura _Mais alors il lui est arrivé quelque chose !!!Oh noooon !_

Yamazaki _Et Wei, où est il ?_

Tomoyo _Humm !Si je ne me trompe pas maintenant il est à Hong Kong !!!Il devait revenir demain soir !_

Sakura (effrayée) _Oh nooooooon !!!!Ce n'est que de ma faute !!_

Yamazaki _Mais que dis –tu ?_

Sakura _J'aurai du lui téléphoner tout de suite !!! Et maintenant..et maintenant peut être il…_

Elle allait pleurer. Tomoyo l'enlaça.

Tomoyo _Non, ne pleure -pas, Sakura-chan !!! Tout ira bien, aies confiance !_

Sakura _Ou..Oui…_

Elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

Sakura _S'il vous plait ! Si le prof  demande de moi, vous ne m'avez pas vue !!_

Tomoyo _Sakura-chan !T'es sure ?_

Sakura _Plus que jamais._

Elle sortit avant l'arrivée du prof Terada. Après avoir mis ses rollers, elle courut à quatrième vitesse vers l'appartement de Shaoran. Elle hâtait d'arriver au plus tôt possible, et au même temps en avait peur.

Sakura _Et si je le trouve par terre.. Si je vois du sang…je….je…_Elle frissonna, et souhaitait qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Enfin arrivée devant la porte, elle le frappa plusieurs fois, criant son nom. Rien. Alors elle prit sa clé :

Sakura __Clé qui possied le pouvoir de l'étoile révèle ta puissance ! Moi Sakura je te l'ordonne !!!__

Le sceptre apparut et Sakura le saisit.

Sakura __Trought !!!!__

Elle passa à travers la porte et regarda autour de soi.

Sakura (désespérée) _Shaoran-kun !!!!!Shaoran –Kuuuuuun !!!Réponds moi !!!!!!!!!!_Elle chercha dans toutes les pièces, l'angoisse en cœur. Rien, elle ne trouva rien. Elle se sentit soulagée au debout, puis comprit que c'était encore pis : où était il allé ???_

Sakura s'agenouilla _Oh nooon…_

Puis elle cligna les yeux : Observant les meubles elle vit un voile de poussière. Shaoran était très méticuleux quand il s'agissait de nettoyer.

Sakura _Donc il fait au moins deux jours qu'il n'est plus revenu !!!!_

Et repensa à leur rendez-vous : peut être il fallait commencer par là ?

Elle traversa de nouveau la porte et sortit.

Sakura _Mais avant j'aurais du faire une autre chose, avec Tomoyo ça avait marché !!!! _Shadow !!!Trouve son ombre !!!!!__

Shadow sortit, s'en alla mais revint tout de suite, car il n'avait rien trouvé.

Sakura (incrédule) _Non, c'est impossible !!!!Tu dois la trouver !!!!!_

La carte baissa la tête comme pour dire : désolé.

Et Sakura eut vraiment peur qu'il ….._Non, n'y pense -pas, Sakura !!!_

Shadow c'était la carte qui lui faisait un peu peur, peut être à cause de sa figure qui ressemblait à un fantôme. Et voir cette carte baisser la tête lui sembla un peu de voir un croque –mort qui lui anéantit les dernières espoirs.

Sakura se prit le visage entre les mains, en larme.

Sakura _Sniff ! Sniff !! Je sais que tu n'es pas mort !!!Je te trouverai, c'est promis !!!!_

Ensuite elle prit tout son courage et pensa : _Le moine est la dernière personne qui l'a vu .Peut être il sait quelque chose ! Ah ! _Flyyyyyyy !!!!!__

Deux ailes blanches  sortirent de son dos, elle s'envola dans le ciel. Les larmes jaillissaient sans interruption, tombaient de ses joues et brillaient au soleil comme des petites étoiles.

Sakura _Et s'il m'a menti…s'il a fait du mal à Shaoran…grrrrrrrrrrrr….._

Finalement elle vit un pont rouge, et au-delà le temple. Elle atterra doucement et se précipita  pour entrer.

Sakura _HEYY !!HEYYYYY !!!!!!!Il n'y a personne ???????_

Elle hurlait comme une malade.

Sakura _HEYYYYY !!!!!!!_

Puis entendis des pas.

Moine _Qui cherche tu ? Tu ne sais pas que ce lieu est sacré ?_

Sakura _Vous !!!_

Moine (calme) _Pourquoi cries-tu ?_

Sakura _Vous avez vu Shaoran ! Le gars de l'autre jour, vous l'avez-vous !_

Moine _Après ce jour là ? Non !_

Sakura _Je vous prie !!!!Dites moi tout ce que vous savez !!C'est très important, il a disparu !!!_

Moine _Disparu ?_ il rigola. _Tant mieux pour le monde !!!!!_

Sakura (qui était toujours bonne et polie et tranquille et douce etcetera)  le prit pour le cou  et le secoua avec énergie.

Sakura _PARLEZ OU CE SERA PIS POUR VOUS !!!!!!!!!_

Moine _Eeeeeeeeep ! Quelle hâte, ma fille !!!_

Sakura _Parlez !!!!!!!Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ????_Dit elle qui commençait à soupçonner. D'ailleurs c'était bizarre tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là, le fait que Shaoran s'en était allé sans rien dire, sans l'attendre.

Sakura _Si vous lui avez fait du mal vous me la payerez très chère !!!Je vous l'assure !!!_

Moine _Eeeeh calmes-toi !!!Il va bien TON ami._

Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux _Vraiment ????_

Moine (souriant) _ Oui^___^_

Sakura regarda autour de soi. _Et où est il ?_

Le moine fit quelques pas, puis se retourna. _Dans une autre dimension, où je l'ai envoyé pour le punir._

Sakura _Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ??????_

Moine _Oh, il va bien je te l'assure.... même trop…._il rigola.

Sakura _Mais pourquoi ??_

Moine _Pffff après tout il devrait me remercier, j'ai seulement réalisé un de ses désirs. Eh eh eh !!!!_

Sakura (colérique) _Mais de quoi parlez vous ?????_

Le moine reprit :_Il est venu prier car une certaine personne lui tenait beaucoup à cœur. Donc j'ai fait en sorte _ dit il, en ouvrant un tiroir _qu'il…voilà, ils sont à lui !!!!_

Sakura _Woé ???_

Le moine lui donna l'amulette, des vêtements, un pull et un jean noir, des chaussures, des chaussettes et aussi un caleçon._

Sakura eut une drôle de sensation : _Mais ils sont…_

Moine _Oui ce sont ses vêtements. Quand il reverra, rendez  les lui !!!!_

Sakura qui avait reçu le caleçon des mains du moine rougit furieusement _Woéééééééééé !!!!!!!!!!!!_

Moine _Hé hé  hé hé hé  hé hé !!!!_

Sakura _Heu..D'accord, mais comment fais je pour le faire revenir ?_

Moine _Viens avec moi, nous allons à l'autel._

Sakura (qui essayait de ne pas toucher le caleçon^^ ) _O…..okay._

Ils sortirent et arrivèrent devant l'autel de marbre. Sakura n'avait pas remarqué la première fois qu'il y avait des inscriptions. Au centre de l'autel il y avait un espèce de triangle, et sur les pointes trois symboles.

Moine _C'est le triangle de la force magique qui est dans cet autel : la force de l'air, du feu et de l'eau. Une petite partie de ce pouvoir est pénétré dans le corps de ton ami, si qu'il a quitté notre dimension pour entrer dans une autre. Donc l'unique façon de le faire revenir est de lui enlever la force qu'il a prit et de la restituer à l'autel._

Sakura _Et comment ?_

Le moine, pensif, croisa les bras _J'en ai aucune idée !!!!!!!!_

Sakura (hors de soi !!) _COMME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Moine _Mais comme ton ami utilisait la magie _fit il en indiquant l'amulette_ il me semble de comprendre que toi aussi, non ?_

Sakura _Oui, mais si je ne sais pas quoi faire !!!_

Le moine allait s'empoter _Pfff j'en peux plus des tes « comment fais je ? » je vais me reposer, au revoir !!!_

Sakura _Hey !!!_

Elle se tourna : personne, il avait disparu.

Sakura _Donc je dois résoudre cette situation moi-même !_

Sakura réfléchit : _Le pouvoir de cet autel est unique, mais composé de trois différents pouvoirs Peut être si je réussissais à séparer les trois pouvoirs l'enchantement se briserait. Kero m'a dit une fois que quand le pouvoir perd son identité revient à sa racine, donc je pourrais faire revenir Shaoran !!_Elle toucha le symbole de l'eau et ferma les yeux : la force était concentrée en chacun des trois signes.

Sakura _Swooooord !!!!!(Épée)_

Le sceptre se transforma en épée, elle le souleva en haut, puis trancha la pierre pour séparer les trois symboles. La terre trembla pour quelques instants, des vagues d'énergie faisaient secouer l'autel bris, puis s'arrêtèrent.

Sakura _Et maintenant ??_

Elle resta longtemps là, en attendant qu'il arrive quelque chose, pour des heures.

Sakura _Où je me suis trompée ?????_

Le vent soufflait, balayant les pétales de cerisier par ici et par là. Elle s'attendait de voir paraître Shaoran d'un instant à l'autre, mais inutilement. Elle s'approcha de l'autel et leva la main vers ce dernier : elle sentait que l'énergie commençait doucement à faire retour en la pierre, comme remuée par un vent léger et chaud.

Sakura _Donc il faudra attendre encore !!_Elle regarda sa montre : 19h 26, elle ne pouvait plus rester où son frère se mettrait à gueler. Mais après tout, peut être il aurait fallut attendre pour encore 2 ou 3 jours, c'était difficile à dire.

Donc elle rentra, prit le dîner  que son frère lui prépara et alla se coucher. Comme d'habitude prit l'ourson avec soi et instinctivement le porta à la poitrine.

Cet ourson était là lors de la disparition de Shaoran .Une coïncidence bizarre.

Sakura _Et si c'était de Shaoran ! Qu'il l'avait porté pour moi ???_

Shaoran (toujours collé contre son sein^^ ) _Certes que oui, ma belle Sakura._

Sakura (rouge) _Pour moi….._

Le serra encore plus fort et finit pour s'endormir. Shaoran s'abandonna complètement à lui.

Le matin suivant  il fut le premier à se réveiller. Des rayons blancs sortaient de la fenêtre, éclairant les draps du lit. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit sa Sakura qui dormait, tout près de lui. Il sourit.

Shaoran _Comme tu es belle, Sakura !_

Sakura ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, et resta quelque seconde regarder devant soi. Elle cligna les yeux, puis les écarquilla.

Shaoran _Sakura ?_

Sakura _Woééééééééééééééééé !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Shaoran était dans son lit tout près de lui, allongé sur un coté, qui la regardait dans les yeux fixement. Les cheveux châtains effleuraient le coussin, ils laissaient entrevoir ses beaux yeux profonds. Comme il était beau, le thorax tout nu qui laissait voir ses beaux muscles !!!!!

Sakura (effrayée) _ Shao..Shao ..Shaoran-kun !!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Shaoran _COMME ????_

Elle le voyait donc !

Sakura le serrait encore dans ses bras et sentit ^^ que ses vêtements étaient autre part, disons dans le tiroir où elle les avait mis le soir avant ? Elle devint rouge tomate, recula brusquement (la pudeur !!!).Elle frissonnait (Shaoran complètement nu dans son lit, bon sang !!*___*) et sortit d'un bond du lit, ce qui leva un peu plus le drap, le laissant nu jusqu'à la taille. (Pas plus, hein !)Il n'en eut pas honte, et continuait à fixer Sakura d'un air un peu drôle.

Sakura (pivoine) _Mais que fais tu dans mon lit ???????Quand y es tu entré ?????????_

Shaoran (pour rien troublé d'être nu) [Car il peut avoir honte de ce que vous voulez mais pas de son beau corps^____^] _C'est toi qui m'y as mis. _Il lui sourit encore, du plus craquant de ses sourires .Il était là, si sensuellement allongé sur le lit, il courbait le dos en se soutenant du coude. Elle brûlait de honte, surtout car il n'était point gêné. Les draps fins laissant à peine deviner les formes de son corps….

Sakura (BLUSH !!!)_C'est pas le moment de penser à ça, Sakura !!!_pensa-t-elle.

Shaoran _Car c'était moi l'ourson avec qui tu couchait chaque nuit…_

Sakura sur une échelle de 0 à 10 y comprenait moins 2.Puis :

Sakura (qui allait exploser de honte) _Comment ?????_

Shaoran (tout bas, la séduisant du regard) _Oui…._il lui prit les bras et l'attira contre soi, la faisant glisser agenouillée sur le lit. Et il  commença à l'embrasser sur la joue, arrivant petit à petit sur la bouche, sans lui donner le temps de parler. Sakura ne put pas lui empêcher de la serrer il continuait à approfondir dans sa bouche le baiser. Si qu'enfin elle le laissa faire et porta mains sur sa poitrine, tout en la caressant (WOW !).

Sakura (complètement perdue) _Aaaaaaah mon Dieu !!!_

Shaoran rigola et se mit à lui embrasser le cou, descendant vers le bas, en lui caressant tout ce qu'il pouvait ^___^.

Sakura cligna les yeux : que faisait elle ?

Sakura (rouge) _Mais Shaoran-kun, que fais tu ? Hein ????????_

Shaoran ne lui parlait pas car il préférait lui chouchouter quelque chose dans les oreilles _Rien…ce que tu faisait avec moi…_

Sakura se réveilla : c'est vrai, si c'était lui l'ourson, elle l'avait bien enlacé des fois, mais (elle rougit jusqu'au blanc des yeux) ça allait beaucoup plus loin donc ! Voilà pourquoi il faisait cela ! Pendant tout ce temps elle n'avait fait rien d'autre que lui faire sentir son beau corps chaud…

Sakura (pivoine) _Heu..Je..je ..Je…_

Shaoran la serra de nouveau et continua à la caresser.

Shaoran _Je t'aime._

Sakura _Moi aussi je t'aime !!_

Ils avaient  complètement oublié le moine, l'ourson, tout ,tellement l'envie l'emportait sur cela; Sakura ferma les yeux et Shaoran l'allongea sur le lit si qu'il sortit du lit (oui vous avez bien compris) restant comme maman l'avait fait (Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez l'expression) sur Sakura. Il était affamé de baisers, la dévorant des lèvres. Inutile de dire qu'ils s'étaient tous réchauffés, mais quand Sakura sentit (Help !)ses génitaux sur les jambes décolla ses lèvres des siennes, toute rouge.

Sakura (PIVOINE !)_Shaoran-kun !!!T'es complètement NU !!!!_

Shaoran (souriant) _Bah oui pourquoi ?_

Sakura rougit de plus belle et lui glissa du dessous, se dressa (sans le regarder^____^) et alla ouvrir un tiroir où avait mis ses vêtements. Elle les lui porta (toujours regardant autre part), tandis qu'il rigolait.

Shaoran _D'accord, comme tu veux. Ça m'est égal._

Comme elle lui offrit les vêtements il lui pris les bras et la fit tomber sur soi (de nouveau).

Sakura _Mais !!!!!_

Shaoran _J'ai encore envie de toi…. Encore un peu…._

El il recommença où il s'était arrêté.

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit (Ahiahiahiahiai !!!!!).

Touya entra.

Touya _Sakura, t'as pas entendue la réveille matin ? ….Heeeeeeeeeeein ????????????_

Et il vit TOUT (oui vraiment TOUT), le morveux qui embrassait sa sœur sur le lit et surtout  qu'il ne portait aucun vêtement !!!!!!

Touya (les yeux rouges, fou de rage !!!!!!)_ MORVEUX !!!!!!!!!!!QUE FAIS TU A' MA SŒUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Shaoran, agacé, ne voulant pas quitter sa proie (Houllallà !), se dressa un peu et lui adressa un regard terrible :

Shaoran _Che cazzo vuoi ??????(*What the hell do you want ??????*)_

[N.d.A. : Ne la lisez pas si vous ne voulez car c'est un gros mot L J'ai utilisé une expression italienne très commune (What the hell do you want ?=Che cazzo vuoi ?=Quel pénis veux tu ?K) C'est une expression très vulgaire pour dire « Que veux tu ? » Désolée mais je crois qu'il l'aurait dit car il n'a pas peur d'attaquer Touya]

Touya (NOIR DE COLERE !!!)_LAISSE ALLER MA SŒUR OU JE TE CREVE,  FILS DE PUTAIN !!!!!!!_

Shaoran se dressa  lui pointant contre ses yeux de loup.

Shaoran _Allez, je n'attends rien d'autre !!!!!_

Touya _GRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!_

Sakura cria de peur, se leva le plus rapidement possible et poussa la porte avec toute sa force contre Touya qui y battit la face contre et tomba par terre !!!!

Shaoran _Hein ????_

Sakura claqua la porte et la serra à clé, puis se tourna vers Shaoran :

Sakura (rouge) _Habille toi, s'il te plait !!!!!!_

Shaoran rigola _OKAY.ahahahah !!!!_

Il s'habilla en toute hâte, tandis que Touya s'était relevé et maintenant  voulait ouvrir la porte à force de coups d'épaule.

Sakura _Vite !!Sors de la fenêtre !!!!!_

Shaoran _Pourquoi dois je m'en aller !!!!!!!_

Sakura _T'as complètement perdu la raison ???Il te tuera !!!!!!_

Shaoran grogna _Pffff d'accord..Mais avant _il l'embrassa _un dernier baiser…_

Sakura  (rouge) _Oooh Shaoran…._Il lui sourit et s'en alla.

La porte s'ouvrit,Touya entra _OU' EST IL ???????_

Sakura (les mains sur les joues roses) _Oooooooh Shaoran………_

Touya _SAKURA !!!!!_

Sakura (encore en train de rever)_Quoi ?_

Touya _Il t'a fait QUOI ?????_

Sakura (reveuse) _Il m'aime….._

Elle rigola de joie.

Touya tomba à la renverse.

Touya _Oooooohhhhhhh nooooooooooooon !!!!!!!!_Il lui manquait le souffle. _ Ne me dis pas que je dois l'inviter pour le dîner !!!!!!!_

Sakura (heureuse) _Vraiment ???_Elle enlaça le frère_ Tu ne sais pas que tu es GENIAL, Onii-chan ???_

Touya _Pauvre nous !!!_

**FIN**

^_____^

[Dites donc ça vous a plu ? Un peu trop drôle ? Un peu trop osé parfois ? Oui, peut être !!Bon pour me critiquer, tuer, massacrer ou me laisser un commentaire qui ne mord pas^____^ toujours à cette adresse ! meimichan@msn.com  ou bien à contena.beg@virgilio.it mais vous devez y mettre la priorité ou je risque de ne pas la voir ! Oui, car je suis complètement submergée de Publicité-_____-, c'est terrible…Ou si vous avez des problèmes avec mes fics visitez mon site où je vais mettre les fanfics à telecharger (quelqu'un m'a dit que des pages ne s'affichent pas)

BIZOUZZZZZZZ]


End file.
